


Chastity belt

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chastity Belt, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Luciano is a sexist, No Sex, Pee, mention of sexual harassment, mentions of 2p Germany and 2p Austria, rape mention, reader pisses herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: Luciano forces the reader to wear a chastity belt during a meeting and she tries to get his attetion that she needs to pee - originally from tumblr
Relationships: 2P Italy/Reader, Luciano Vargas/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Chastity belt

It was the day of a 2p meeting, and you had agreed to go with your boyfriend, Luciano to the meeting, to give him support, though you suspected he also wanted to show you off to the others. You wondered what his logic was in all this, you knew he was incredibly paranoid, especially about something happening to you, yet he insisted on dragging you to these meetings, which were filled with dangerous 2ps, who did not know how to keep their hands to themselves, which you had learned the hard way when you had gone to the bathroom, of course Luciano had saved you in the last minute and he was beyond pissed at the two offending 2ps. After that, you did not go to the bathroom without either Luciano or his brother, Flavio, they would guard the door and would escort you back to your seat, which was always on Luciano’s lap, he never let you sit on a chair, it was always his lap.  
Luciano approached you with something in his hand you couldn’t identify

“Wear this” he said and held out what appeared to be a chastity belt.

“What? why?” you looked at him all confused, what the hell was he playing at this time? it was weird

“Because I said so” he snapped at you. 

You look at him in disbelief, he couldn’t be serious, a chastity belt of all things?!

“But it’s weird” You said in an attempt to get him to think better thoughts that did not involve a chastity belt. It clearly did not work, since he just looked at you with intense eyes

“I don’t want to give the others a chance to rape you or something like that” 

“But I really don’t want to” you tried but he cut of you off 

“I’m the man of the house and you will do as I say” He looked at you for a few intense minutes before sighing

“please, bella”

You sighed and grabbed the chastity belt, it was not easy to put it on and it was far from comfortable.  
Luciano took out a key and locked the chastity belt in place, so that it wouldn’t come off without his permission.

“You’re paranoid” you said bluntly and you meant it.

“I’m fine” he answered, while making sure the chastity belt wouldn’t come off even with a little force. 

“Normal people don’t force their girlfriend to wear a chastity belt” 

You were far from happy with this, but Luciano ignored your discontent demeanor 

“Normal people don’t touch normal people’s girlfriends, i’m just one step ahead” He said as he made the last adjustments to the chastity belt

“But they can still do other stuff to me” you sighed and remembered all too well that the austrian with shark teeth had bitten your neck.

“At least your vagina and ass will be safe, the rest I know you can defend”

You looked down, because you remembered when you couldn’t

“But what if I can’t?” you asked with a worried voice

“My Fratello and I trained you in self defence, and if that isn’t enough, then take this” He said and handed you a taser, you looked at him slightly in surprise and shock, it was rather unbelievable that he would let you have a weapon.

He must really be worried that something will happen, you thought to yourself. Otherwise he’d never let you have a weapon, usually he just left you with a guard if he couldn’t be there himself.

“I want Starbucks after this” 

You were determined to get something out of this, and you knew he hated Starbucks with a burning passion.  
Luciano sent you one of those looks that meant he was far from pleased, he looked like he was going to say no, but he sighed

“Fine, you can have your shit coffee, but don’t come crying to me when it tastes like metallic shit”

You smiled because of your success and Luciano ignored it, he was clearly not happy, but he caved in to your demands, which made you very happy. It wasn’t that you really craved Starbucks, okay maybe a little, but the biggest factor was to annoy your controlling boyfriend, who hated it, and you found it hilarious to see him all pent up with annoyance. You knew it was a dangerous game to play, but you enjoyed it far too much to stop now.  
Flavio burst into the room, in a fabulous pink outfit that you had never seen before, he loved to wear new designs to meetings, it was his way of showing off. 

“Are you two lovebirds ready for the meeting?” He said cheerfully and you smiled, you liked Flavio, he was always so nice to you.

Luciano grumbled something incoherent, which didn’t seem to bother nor faze Flavio. He started rambling about what a fabulous outfit you were wearing, which consisted of a top and a skirt, even though he had designed the outfit.  
You went outside and got out into the limousine, which drove you to the meeting place. Flavio rambled about fashion the entire way and Luciano ignored him completely. You on the other hand tried to at least talk with him about it, even if your knowledge was limited.  
You arrived at the meeting and the three of you went inside, you attracted looks from the other 2ps in the room, both from males and females, which made Luciano pull you closer to him and he glared at all the 2ps who were staring hungrily at you.  
Luciano led you to his seat and made you sit down on his lap, you pouted but didn’t resist. Luciano provided you with plenty of water during the meeting, making sure you were hydrated and comfortable. You didn’t pay much attention to the meeting, instead you played with your hair and braided it, occasionally drinking water.  
The meeting consisted mostly of them yelling angrily at each other, which you ignored.  
Soon you started to feel the need to pee, but you knew you couldn’t get to pee without Luciano and his key. You tried to nudge at him, hoping he would get the hint. He did not get the hint, he was too busy yelling at a certain german named Lutz, who was staring a bit too much at your breasts. You ignored it and continued to try and get Luciano’s attention, by whispering his name, this did not work either, he continued his yell while having his arms wrapped around you.  
You knew your bladder wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer, you were becoming increasingly more desperate as you felt the need to pee become bigger.  
After several minutes of trying to get Luciano’s attention, you finally knew it was too late.

“Luciano, please, i can’t… I can’t hold it any longer” You whispered

“Can’t hold what?” he asked in a low tone, but it was too late, you pissed yourself, which also got his pants wet, but because of your skirt, it couldn’t be seen.

Luciano's face was unfazed but you knew this was not expected by him. He strategically placed his jacket so the wet spot couldn’t be seen and he made you both stand up.

“This meeting is fucking boring, let’s go home, bella”

Luciano pretended as if nothing was wrong and got you both out to the limousine, leaving Flavio behind, but of course Flavio is a grown man, so he knew how to get home without you and Luciano.  
You got into the limousine and you were beyond embarrassed by what had happened, Luciano’s face didn’t expose his feelings about the matter, but he grabbed some napkins and started to dry the wet spot on his pants, he also gave some to you and you dried your legs.

“I’m sorry you, I tried to get your attention…” you whispered in embarrassment. 

Luciano looked at you and sighed “Don’t be sorry, I should have listened to you”.

You nodded but didn’t feel like blaming him, after all, you did pee on him and if he hadn’t been so calm about it, it could have been very embarrassing. 

“We’re going home for a good bath” he said and gave your hand a squeeze. 

He was being surprisingly mature about it, you had been afraid he was going to yell at you or do something worse, like dump you. You were glad he was so calm and collected about this.  
You two headed home and got a bath, and you got a maid to wash all your clothes as well as the chastity belt, you hoped never to have to wear it again


End file.
